


Giveaway! -Scuffle in Skyhold

by WickedWitchoftheWilds



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Flirting, Gift, Giveaway, Servants, Skyhold, Thedas, everyday life in skyhold, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWitchoftheWilds/pseuds/WickedWitchoftheWilds
Summary: From my first ever giveaway!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDracarys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDracarys/gifts).



> From my first ever giveaway!!!

Anne sat back on her heels and wiped her soot covered hand on her brow, no longer caring about the streak of grey that would undoubtedly be left behind. She was certain she was positively covered in ash at this point and a little more would not hurt. It had been increasingly cold at Skyhold as of late and guests were keeping their fires constantly ablaze, feeding it log after log. It was tiring work but, there wouldn’t be a peep of complaint from her. It kept her busy and away from the bothersome, if not adorable, Commander. He meant well but, every time he tried to step in on her behalf it made it worse. A few weeks ago she was placed on laundry duty, last week it was scrubbing the bath houses (which are incredibly disgusting any case anyone were to wonder). Thankfully, she was always ended back on hearth duty. It was the quietest work.

She heard the comforting sound of the evening bells, signaling the end to her day. Tonight she would be joining the others in the Tavern for drinks. She was sure Varric would try to con her into another game of Wicked Grace but, after emptying the coin purses of a few of his companions, she doubted anyone would want to play against her. They had all been pleasantly surprised when she had beaten them. Especially Dorian, who cursed quite colorfully in Tevene, before folding his last hand. She had found an odd friendship with those of the Inner Circle of the Inquisition. She was still careful to avoid the advisors and Cassandra (The Seeker was terrifying), Madame de Fer, and the apostate elf but, the others were more than happy to allow her to spend her evenings with them in the Tavern.

Anne stepped back out into the main hall, carefully avoiding the nobles that lingered in the center and near some of the fires. One never quite gets over being screamed at by an Orlesian for seemingly no reason at all. She had just enough to make it to her quarters and wipe off the excess soot before meeting the others. She ducked through the side door that led to the servant’s quarters, humming slightly under her breath. She didn’t pay any mind to the group of girls that stood near the back entrance to the kitchens and she didn’t notice the sidelong glances they threw her way.

Anne entered her room, surprisingly empty of her roommates, and walked to the small wash basin that sat beside the fire. Just a quick wipe down would do and she could go meet the others. Anne poured a small bit of water in the basin and dipped a cloth in the water, wiping the soot from her cheeks. The sound of footsteps and titters behind her made her turn her head. She didn’t know which was more shocking, the abrupt coldness of the water that was dumped over her head, or the room that had been quiet before now erupted in a cacophony of laughs. Two of the girls, Anne recognized them from the kitchens, held a large copper pot that held the cold water, and from the smell of it, had also held a day’s worth of potatoes at some point. Ygritte, one of the head servants…or at least so she believed, stood at the fore of the group a malicious smile pasted on her face.

Anne sputtered, “What is this?”

“A little cold water. Should bring you back.” Ygritte sneered.

“What are you talking about?” Anne started shivering as the cold soaked through her clothes.

“We think you’re getting a little too big for your smalls. First the Commander, now the Inquisitors Inner Circle. You should crawl back to your place as nothing more than a cinder maid.” The girls murmured and nodded their heads in unison.

Anne balled her hands into fists. How dare they? They were no better than her and they let their jealousy rule their emotions. Perhaps if they were nicer they would be more likeable. Anne wasn’t expecting the slap from Ygritte when she said as much. Her hand flew to her cheek, now red and blazing, a contrast to the coldness and dampness of the rest of her. She tried to remember the drunken advice Sera had given her about how to properly punch. Ball hand into fist. Check. Don’t tuck thumb in hand or you could break it. Check. Cock it back. Check. Use all your strength. Check. Anne’s fist crashed into Ygritte’s cheek, grazing against the girl’s cheekbones, and surprising her enough to knock her back on her ass.

Anne cursed loudly and cradled her hand. She ignored Ygritte, who was now crying on the floor and holding her face, a tooth and a pool of blood on her open palm. Anne looked down at her own knuckles, split open and bleeding, and bit back bitter tears of her own. If she could help it she was never doing that again. Anne pushed passed the girls who had surrounded Ygritte, not caring that she was still covered in soot and now also cold and wet.

She ignored the stares from everyone that crossed her path as she cut through the kitchens and walked out into the freezing cold of the courtyard. The cold bit into her skin causing her to shiver. She headed towards the tavern hoping Iron Bull had some of the awful whiskey that made her so hot she sweat bullets. It would be welcome in her current state. It was her inner musings that caused her to not pay attention to her surroundings and barrel into something solid and covered in armor. Anna winced as her body made contact with the hard surface and her nostrils filled with fur.

“Anne?”

The deep voice that rumbled from underneath the armor made her pause and turn several shades of red. Of course it would be just her luck to run into him. Anna carefully pulled herself away from the Commander and curtseyed, her knees stiff. She was careful to avert her eyes from his gaze as he took in her disheveled appearance, bloody knuckles, and reddened cheek.

“Were you fighting?” His voice was filled with disbelief.

“No ser, I…I fell.” She finished lamely.

“You fell?” He repeated slowly as if he didn’t quite understand. Before she could say anything else his hands were on her shoulders and he steered her towards the dummies that Seeker Cassandra often used to spar. At this rate she wouldn’t need the whiskey. Anne burned under the Commander’s touch. Thank goodness her face was already red or she would have looked like a blushing idiot. His hands didn’t leave her shoulders but, he didn’t seem to notice.

“As the Commander I have to tell you that fighting is not allowed,” his voice was stern and Anne could feel the tears welling up, “as a person, are you okay? What happened? Do I need to step in?”

Anne shook her head profusely and held up her hands, “No, please don’t step in. It was nothing.”

“It doesn’t look like nothing.” His voice softened.

Anne looked up at him and instantly wished she hadn’t. He looked so tired but, that didn’t stop her from staring at his jaw and the tiny amount of stubble that covered it. The enticing scar that hovered just above his lip. His eyes, clear and so blue, and staring at her waiting for her to answer and stop staring at him like an idiot.

“It’s nothing ser, please.” She pleaded, not wanting to give them anymore reason to hate her. She just wanted to go back to her quiet existence.

Cullen paused, taking a moment to think before he answered, “Alright. If it doesn’t happen again I will accept your word.”

Anne breathed a sigh of relief and the Commander let go of her shoulders. He didn’t leave her and both stood in awkward silence. It wasn’t long before the cold was once again reaching her and she shivered. She wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. Cullen unclasped his mantle and pulled it around her shoulders amid her quiet protests. The fur was warm around her neck and she pulled it tightly around her.

“I am assuming you’re going to the tavern. I will escort you there.”

Before Anne could open her mouth to protest, he had his hand at the small of her back and he was leading her towards the doors. It wasn’t a long walk but, it felt as if it took eternity. Anne snuck small glances at the Commander wondering why in the world was he so nice to her. She ignored the stares from a few that were still milling about in the cold. For once, Anne decided she didn’t give a damn.

 

 


End file.
